What I Leave
by stelianqueen
Summary: If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. But I'm sure you'd know that without me telling you that. Everyone will know about it, even if they don't directly know me. But that's not what this is about. This is about you, not me. I'll try to be quick.


**Just want to say: this takes place after the 2011 Friday the Thirteenth sequence, so it does contain spoilers. Just warning.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will own, not making any money off of this.**

* * *

><p>If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. But I'm sure you'd know that without me telling you that- my death will stir things up a lot, I know. Everyone will know about it, even if they don't directly know me.<p>

Okay, so going on now. Hopefully, you'll know the point of this letter already- Elysia should have explained beforehand. Or it could have gotten leaked out or something. I don't know. If not, and I'll keep this brief: You're the next _the _hero of Lore. Ask Elysia or whoever's giving this to you for more information. I don't know everything.

I've had the idea of you in my head for a while now- I can't remember when, but it's been quite some time. This was back before Lady Celestia died- again, ask someone else for details- as we came up with the idea together. Ever since, I've been documenting everything, just in case this were to happen. Sure, there are books everywhere, but my journals are the most reliable source of information. Elysia has these; ask her for them after reading this.

That also means my dragon's yours, most likely. If he survived. I can't be sure. But he's been flying well lately, so let's hope he made it out. You won't be able to establish the same connection I had with him, but you'll do well enough. It'll take a while, but he'll warm up. The burns will hurt at first, but you'll get used to them. Oh, and just a tip: He loves the fruit from sweetpalm trees. Give him some, and he'll back off. I'd recommend carrying a bag around just in case.

Anyway, I can't say how things'll be now. At the very least, you'll be facing Drakath combined with all of the orbs and Fluffy. (Don't laugh about the name. Seriously. You'll be dead if you do. Trust me.) Maybe Sepulchure will be alive, too. Again, I don't know. I'm just the dead hero. I didn't stick around long enough to see. Drakath on his own isn't that strong. I faced him long ago, back when I was just starting with this whole thing. Twilly and I took him sown easily, along with two other bandits. He's gotten stronger now, I know that. With the orbs alone, he'd be impossible to beat. With the orbs and Fluffy, he's going to be invincible. But here's something I've found out: There's going to be something you can find to take him down. That, or we all die. I'd prefer to think about the former. Resort to panic only when it's impossible. Otherwise, you're just making your death easier.

I'm pretty sure that Draco will be of great assistance to you. Train him well, and watch him grow. He's the dragon meant to destroy the world, after all, though he seems very... nice, I'd say, for lack of a better world. I don't know if later on he'll still be like this or if he'll live up to what he was supposed to do. Only the future will tell us.

Going back to you, though. My guess as to why you figure into things is if we all play into some larger cosmic plan. My job was to collect the orbs, then to have them stolen. If we assume the plan ends with us succeeding, you're going to have to...

You know what? I'm going to stop now. I'm going to stop pretending I'm ahead of things, because here's something: I'm not. Yes, I know. That big hero who faced death multiple times and spat in its face? I'm terrified. Nothing's going to affect me; I'm dead. But still, Lore, this world I've been fighting for... it means a lot to me. I have no idea what you're supposed to do. Separate the orbs? Kill Drakath? I have absolutely no idea. Nothing at all. I'm sorry, but there's nothing.

When Sepulchure's tower fell, I fell with it. I saw what I've been talking about this whole time- Drakath's rise and everything. Nothing after that. The fall killed me. Seems strange, doesn't it? To go out that way? A simple fall, and that's it. I can't even be sure that's how it happened, either. I was still alive when I hit the ground. I think my allies who were on the ground tried to save me, or something. Maybe they just stood there and stared as I fell. I heard people around me in the seconds I remember after the fall.

And then I died.

I don't know if I'm in some sort of... half-death or something. I'm in this room, old-looking, made of ancient, splintering wood. I woke up in a corner of the room, feeling deathly cold. There was a pad of paper on the ground and a pen. I pulled myself over, and I wrote. It was like Death or whatever you want to think of knew what I had to do, and was ready for me to do it. I know I'm dead, though. It's just different, death. I don't know what, it just is.

I've said all I've had to, now. This world we live in is tough. I know that. I hope things turn out well in the end. I believe in you, whoever you are. Read my journals, train with Draco, try to figure out all that you can. You aren't in this alone. There are plenty of people out there who are willing to help you with this. It's not going to be easy, but it has to be done.

I wish you the utmost luck.


End file.
